I can't remember
by EmmyHemmings20
Summary: Luke Hemmings , étudiant à l'université de Austin , est un très bon élève , populaire , qui a toutes les filles à ses pieds et qui est aussi un excellent quaterback. Grâce à lui son équipe se retrouve en très bonne position pour remporter les championnats universitaires . Il avait tout pour lui jusqu'il doive jouer contre L'équipe de Dallas et son populaire quaterback Calum Hood...


Je fixe le plafond depuis un quart-d'heure en essayant vainement de me rappeler la soirée d'hier soir. Je sais vaguement qu'on devait fêter notre victoire au championnat universitaire mais le reste est un trou noir complet. Comment j'ai réussi à finir avec Perrie encore une fois?

Après notre rupture je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais passer la nuit avec elle et vu ce qu'elle m'a mis sur la gueule quand je lui est annoncé que je l'a quitté on devait être plus que bourré cette nuit pour coucher ensemble.

Perdu entre l'idée de me sauver en courant et celle de lui faire un câlin après tout on est rester ensemble presque un an , je choisi finalement de rester au chaud sous la couette encore un petit moment , juste le temps que mon mal de tête passe. Je me retourne alors sur le coté pour enlacer ce que je être mon ex petite copine , sa chaleur se diffuse dans mon corps pendant que je passe mes bras autour de ses hanches nues. Je glisse ma tête dans son cou en l'embrassant doucement et en laissant des suçons ici et là jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux….courts ?

Mon sang se fige dans mes veines pendant que je prends doucement conscience que la personne dans mes bras n'est pas Perrie dont la chevelure blonde fait jalouser toutes les autres cheerleaders mais plutôt un garçon comme mes mains le vérifient efficacement en caressant sa poitrine musclée et tatouée , sa peau se fait plus rugueuse à l'endroit où l'encre est imprimé dans sa peau. Je parierai d'ailleurs que je connais même très bien cette personne et qu'elle est même ma pire ennemie…..Calum Hood.

Mon souffle se fait plus court alors que le brun se retourne dans mes bras et embrasse mes lèvres en douceur. Nos langues se mélangent dans un ballet , une douce chaleur s'empare de mon bas-ventre quand je sens les mains de Calum courir le long de mes courbes comme pour en mémoriser chaque partie. Pourquoi je réagi comme ça à son toucher ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que détester l'autre quaterback le rendrai si désirable à mes yeux.

Nos bouches avides l'une de l'autre se séparent pourtant quelques instant pour qu'on reprennent notre souffle , instants pendants lesquels Calum se met à embrasser mon cou pour y laisser des traces brûlantes de son passage sous les gémissants que j'ai dû mal à retenir. Soudain le brun se redresse brusquement comme s'il se rendait compte de qui il embrassait.

Hemmings ?!

Sa voix grave et douce à la fois trahis sa surprise et la peur de me voir nue entièrement sous lui alors qu'on vient juste de partager un intense séance de making out.

Hood ?! Je m'exclame à mon tour éludant sa question comme si je ne savais pas déjà qu'il était.

Merde , merde , merde ! S'écrit le brun réveillant mon mal de tête pendant qu'il se redresse en essayant de se cacher avec la couette gêné.

On vient de coucher ensemble t'as peut être pas besoins de te cacher j'ai froid maintenant , je grogne en essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point moi aussi je suis choqué en tirant en vain la couette à nouveau sur moi avant d'ajouter , et arrête de crier j'ai mal de tête.

Si tu tiens plus la vodka maintenant Hemmings , se moque Calum en désignant la bouteille vide qui traîne au sol au milieu de nos habits.

Ta gueule ! Tu dois pas la tenir mieux que moi vu qu'on a couché en…..

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que la porte s'ouvre de volé sur Michael , le meilleure ami de Calum , qui pénètre dans la pièce sans autorisation.

Cal tu sais pas où…oops je dérange.

Le concerné me retombe dessus en maudissant son meilleur ami , je ne sais pas ce qu'il essaye de faire ; me cacher , se cacher ou nous cacher tout les deux ce qui dans tout les cas ne marche pas réellement. Nos deux visages rouges écarlates sont collés presque l'un contre alors que j'essaye d'attraper la couverture pour nous cacher comme je peux enfin surtout le cul de Calum qui est encore exposé à la vu de Michael.

Tu ouvres ta putain de bouche , je te castre , me menace dans un chuchotement le métis.

Il m'a vu Calum , un peu trop si tu veux mon avis et ma bouche tu t'en plaignait pas hier autour de ta….

Je suis rapidement bâillonné par la main du brun sous les rires de Micheal qui nous abandonne bien vite en criant :

Larkin tu sais pas quoi ? Calum et l'autre blond de Austin ont…..

Je n'entendant pas la fin de sa phrase mais elle est facilement imaginable. J'ai dû parler trop fort et donc lui donner la confirmation qu'on a bien couché ensemble s'il ne l'avait pas encore compris. Gêné on se regarde tout les deux ne savant pas comment agir maintenant et surtout ne savant pas comment après des mois de guerre stupide à props du championnat on a pu en arriver là...


End file.
